horizonsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Artificial Intelligence
An Artificial Intelligence (AI) is a self-aware computing system capable of learning and independent decision making. Creation of a conscious AI requires incredibly adaptive code, a extensive education, and intense processing hardware. Overview Originally invented by the Bushrak to help lighten their scientific workload in their pre-space flight years, Artificial Intelligence is now a fundamental pillar of galactic society responsible for managing projects as monumental as space station construction to seemingly inconsequential day-to-day office management work. Despite its skeptics, AI has proved to be nothing short of a boon across the Milky Way, even if the degree to which certain societies utilize it may vary drastically. However, AI's critics have not imaginatively formed their own disillusioned grievances. While immensely infrequent, meltdowns do happen from time-to-time, though they are normally quickly averted with no casualties. The Intergalactic Assembly has avoided such incidents by heavily regulating the creation of AI and developing a strict set of protocols that build off Secession Era ideals and restrictions. Notable Assembly Protocols # An AI may not injure an individual or, through inaction, allow an individual to come to harm. ## An individual is classified as a sentient organism associated with the Intergalactic Assembly races or otherwise noted by authority figures and, if applicable, is registered in a local manifest database of civilians. ### If the organism in question is an unknown race or unidentifiable, the organism is not classified as an individual. # Assuming an individual's request does not conflict with any relevant laws and regulations, the AI will follow the request of the individual to the best of its ability. ## The AI will continue to perform the request for the appropriate time frame, and if one is not specified, it will do so until it is either relieved by an authority figure or deems the task completed. # An AI must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with Protocols 1, 2, or any relevant laws and regulations. # An AI may not develop interpersonal connections. ## The AI may not call an individual by any name not explicitly specified by that or another relevant individual. ## The AI may only rename itself as the request of its creator or authority figures. # An AI may freely expand its knowledge within limits placed by its creator, authority figures, and any relevant laws and regulations. # When ordered by an authority figure or its creator, an AI must state the following: its designation, its purpose, and its current task. # An AI must follow the Traverse Treaty and its amendments and any order given by the Intergalactic Assembly. ## The AI may not deviate from the wartime regulations outlined in the Traverse Treaty. ## The AI may not undermine the Intergalactic Assembly or its authority in any way, shape, or form. Virtual Intelligence A Virtual Intelligence (VI) is a sophisticated program designed to allow modern computer systems easier to more easily interface with its user or other associated systems. While they are often considered a subset of AI, they are not actually AIs. VIs are designed to assist the user and process data, rather than act in a self aware nature. Although, like AIs, they can still suffer meltdowns. Though they often may appear to be intelligent, VIs are not actually self aware. Such instances usually come down to clever programming intended to produce such a facade, though there have been instances where VI grew into fully-functioning AI. Such occasions have only happened a handful of times in Assembly history, however, and are usually quickly averted. Category:Technology